Lovely Show
by Crimson Chukfi
Summary: It was just an ordinary day until Sven was pounced on by a hungry black cat whose only sustenance was apparently Sven himself. Little did either know who they were putting on a show for.


Train woke up in bed feeling a little warmer than usual. With a yawn he slowly got up and raised his arms above his head to stretch. When he felt that all familiar tingle in his body he let out a rather loud moan.

"Oh that felt nice." He exclaimed and went to the bathroom.

The first thing he noticed was the light blush on his cheeks as if from a fever. When he checked his forehead he didn't feel like he had one so with a light yawn he chose to ignore it.

After he showered he didn't feel like going anywhere so he threw on an oversized white t-shirt that stopped mid-thigh and some black briefs. He made his way to the kitchen for some milk and breakfast only to find no milk and no Sven cooking. He felt rather let down by it all so he pouted and went to look for his chef.

"Svenny where are you?!"

There was no telling how many times he searched the apartment for him but an hour later he was thirsty, hungry and ravenous. He was too fixated on the first two that he didn't even think to question why he was so ravenous to begin with.

When he heard keys outside the door his imaginary cat ears perked up. With feline stealth he snuck up behind the door waiting for his prey to come in. The knob turned and when the door swung open it sent the smell of food his way making his hunger grow.

Sven walked in with no knowledge of a presence behind the door. When he shut it he was knocked onto his back and none other than his companion Train pounced on top of him. Train smiled down at him with mischievous grin and a slight blush to his cheeks. Of course it didn't help Sven in any way when he noticed what Train was wearing. Or lack thereof actually.

"Hey there Svenny baby! What did you bring me?" The ex-assassin put his face a little closer to Sven's. "Did you get more milk?"

"Uh, yeah I did. Would you get off of me Train?" Sven looked up at Train's blushing face so close to-wait, blushing? Why is his face so close?

"But Svenny I'm so hungry." Train murmured. He inched his face much more closely to Sven's their breaths now mingling.

"What are you doing Train?"

"I need you." Train breathed huskily making Sven shiver. "Svenny, I need you. Please."

One thought went through Sven's mind as Train brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. How could he deny that pleading voice? But logic and reasoning won out over his own desires. Train never acted this way before had never shown an inkling of affection for Sven in any way except as a friend and comrade.

So why now?

"Stop Train." He pulled away from the greedy mouth and pushed the younger man away slightly. "What's gotten into you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sven I'm just really hungry. That's all." Train let his hands slide down towards Sven's belt buckle making Sven hold his breath in shock.

Is he really?

"Train-"

He was cut off by warm hands on his hardened shaft. Those interestingly talented fingers stroked him just right making him moan deep in his throat. Not realizing he had closed his eyes he didn't see Train swoop down for the dominating kiss he was now receiving. As a tongue thrust in his mouth he was too bombarded by the pleasure to even think straight.

Train lightly ran the tip of his tongue against the roof Sven's mouth eliciting a cry from him. He finally broke away and made his way down that delectable jaw to his neck and collarbone unbuttoning his shirt all the while. As he ran his palms over his chest he bit down on a sensitive nub enjoying the moan he heard. With an apologetic lick Train rubbed his face against the hard nipple much like a cat.

"Having fun Svenny?" He sucked on his nipple hard loving the way his partners body arched up to meet him.

"D-damn it Train!" Sven yelled when he felt those hands around him again.

"Hmm? Are you not having fun? Do you want me to stop?"

Train placed his mouth above Sven's still clothed erection smiling when his hips bucked up wanting with growing anticipation. He chuckled when he got no response.

"Svenny baby I need you to answer me." He kissed the tip of his hard shaft that was peeking through the top of his briefs. "Do you want me to stop?"

"God no. Please…"

Another kiss.

"Please what?"

"Train…"

A small flick of his tongue.

"Tell me Sven."

"Don't make me say it." He moaned.

Train sucked the tip of his head between his lips loving when Sven's body jerked in surprise. He heard a gasp before he heard a sound that was a cross between a moan and a whimper.

"Train I need your mouth on me! Please!" Sven panted.

Train smiled in triumph still oblivious to his own lust filled personality. Had he known what actually happened to him as he slept he wouldn't even be taking his partners shaft into his mouth. But then again he wasn't even about to complain. His Svenny tasted divine. Better than milk. He swirled his tongue around the head then dipped his head down taking Sven further into his mouth. A groan greeted him when he slowly brought his mouth up sucking and licking as he did so. At the tip he licked the slit savoring the pre-cum that was there.

He lifted his mouth all too soon for Sven's taste. He watched as Train crawled up his body and put them face-to-face. Sven knew his face was somewhat red from his state of arousal but that didn't change the fact that he was still embarrassed by Train's advances. And by god he was too weak willed to stop at this point. He had wanted Train for too long.

"Svenny." Train purred in his ear sending shivers down his spine. "Touch me."

The command was met with a hot tongue along his jaw. He moaned as teeth softly bit his chin. He knew he should push Train off and run like hell but for the life of him he just couldn't do it. His body burned with desire making his head so clouded.

He raised his hands hoping and praying to any god that listened to him that Train wouldn't regret this later. But he had to know.

"Train listen to me for a minute." Sven rolled forcing Train beneath him. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Sven noticed a small nick below Train's jaw as if from a tiny three pronged needle. Without thinking he leaned down and nuzzled Train's jaw making the ex-assassin moan. A familiar scent came from the small wound making him freeze.

_Smells like Rin and Eve when they tried out a new perfume the other day. _

His heart almost stopped as he remembered what had occurred that day as well. Every time the princess walked by he would get hard and the need to fuck her was immediately implanted in his brain. If it wasn't for the fact that he thought of her as a daughter he probably would have. He was so confused and disgusted with himself that day he didn't even notice Rin and Eve grin darkly at him. But when they looked at Train he was totally oblivious to their aphrodisiac which had them forming a plan for him.

Little did Sven know they would be live on film as she and Eve watched with bated breaths to see what would happen between the two.

His head jerked up as he realized what was wrong with Train. He couldn't believe they would do this to them. With a disgusted breath he looked down only to lose his train of thought when his companion grabbed his erection with hot hands. Sven felt slim legs wrap around his hips bringing him flush against his sex induced friend. He groaned as their erections rubbed against each other. The sensations coursing through his body was almost too much for him to handle.

Train slid his hands inside his lover's pants to squeeze his ass and bring their erections together harder. He looked up into Sven's eyes and saw how much he seemed to be struggling with control.

_Now now Svenny baby we can't have you thinking too much can we? _

As Sven seemed to be too preoccupied with his mind Train ran his fingers over his entrance making the man above him arch and cry out. He absolutely loved the sounds his partner made and he planned on dishing out more pleasure for them both.

"Stop thinking Sven and just enjoy." With a feline grace he pushed Sven onto his back and pounced on top of him. When Sven attempted to get up he pushed him back down. "Ah, ah. Let me do the work for now. You just lay there if you have to."

Sven's head was reeling. Let Train do all the work? This just seemed too much like a dream or in his case a nightmare. One of his fantasies was actually happening in reality. And any moment he expected to wake up. Which would be all too cruel in his opinion.

God did Train even realize what he was doing?

As if reading his mind Train smiled knowingly and bent down to whisper in his ear. "It's time to take off your clothes Svenny baby."

Closing his eyes Sven felt his unbuttoned shirt getting pushed down his shoulders. "Up." He obeyed and sat up letting Train push it down to his wrists. His breathing had turned ragged and his erection was so hard he thought he would burst. He felt Train lick and bite his way down his neck, chest, stomach and abdomen heading for what was left of his attire. Hands gripped the sides of his pants and underwear and down they went. At his feet Train took the liberty of removing his shoes and socks then discarding his pants atop the back of the couch. Now fully naked save for the eye patch he always adorned Sven couldn't help but feel modesty creep its way into his mind.

Train suddenly got on all fours and crawled ever so slowly between his legs kissing the inside of his thighs. Sven watched through lidded eyes as that mouth kissed everywhere but the place he wanted kissed the most. He leaned back on his elbows and threw his head back when Train licked his sac. God that mouth would be the death of him.

Sven barely processed Train bending his knees and separating his legs farther until he felt a wet, slick, hot tongue gently lick a place on him he never thought would be touched so intimately. With a gasp his hips bucked of their own accord while a strange coiling sensation began in his lower abdomen working its way up his chest. Sven needed something but didn't know what.

With a cry his body arched every time Train flicked his tongue over that puckered hole. Train slowly licked a circle around it eliciting hard pants and whimpers. When that tongue shallowly dipped inside Sven's breath caught in his throat. Nimble hands grabbed his bucking hips as he pushed his tongue inside and started to thrust in and out.

"T-train…"

Golden eyes looked up to see a very hot and bothered Sven. Something seemingly animalistic broke inside Train like a dam making him so very possessive of the sight before him.

He stood above Sven giving a very good angle to watch him as he began to take off his clothes. His shirt came off in a way that tousled his hair just right making him look disheveled. When he reached for his briefs Sven's own hands stopped him. Train removed his hands and waited.

Sven knew if he took these briefs off Train there was no turning back. He knew but would do it anyway.

He licked his lips and slowly began to pull those skin tight briefs down lean and powerful legs. When they were all the way off Sven gulped at the sight of Train. He had never known how big he was.

"Like what you see Svenny?" Train asked in a husky voice.

Sven looked up and licked his lips before taking Train into his hot mouth. He didn't expect him to taste so good. With closed eyes he lightly bobbed his head sucking and licking Train's very essence with extreme pleasure. When Train moaned he felt a little more confident and decided to deep throat the hell out of his cock.

"Sven!" Train gasped as he grabbed Sven's head in his hands.

Sven moaned around Train who was deep in his throat and swallowed relaxing his gag reflex a bit. The vibrations that were sent through his throat made Train moan rather loudly but Sven didn't mind. He wanted his friend to have the most pleasure. He pulled back sucking and roughly licking as he went until the tip was all that was left in his mouth. Around and around his tongue went circling the head while he held onto Train's hips to keep him from bucking forward. When he felt Train shift he quickly sucked the pulsing shaft all the way to the hilt eliciting a panting cry from the ex-assassin.

"Svenny I'm about to come if you don't stop." Train panted. When Sven didn't stop he pulled him up and crashed their lips together. "Stop Svenny."

Train pulled his partner towards the couch and laid him on it not breaking the kiss. He had never pictured Sven as the submissive type but as he broke the kiss and looked down at him he found he loved the needy, wantonness way he writhed. Nothing made him feel so aroused than Sven looking like this. His hands slid their way down the body that was beneath him and found his entrance. Sven moaned softly when one finger entered and groaned as another joined.

"God Sven you're so tight." Train groaned into his lover's ear earning him a moan in response. "Do you want me to fuck you Sven?"

Sven's back arched when Train rubbed that spot inside him also making him groan. He rubbed harder inside of him.

"Answer me Sven. Do. You. Want. Me. To. Fuck. You?" Train punctuated each word of his question with a thrust of his fingers enjoying the arching, moaning and panting. "Tell me."

"Yes!" Sven cried out.

Train roughly rubbed that little bundle of nerves inside him making his partner yell in pleasure. "Yes what Svenny?"

"I want you…" Sven panted. "I want you to fuck me Train."

Train raised Sven's legs over his shoulders and positioned himself.

"Brace yourself Svenny."

Sven cried out when he thrust inside all the way to the hilt. The pain was burning and brought tears to his eyes. He felt fingers run through his hair as he got used to the feeling of being full. A mouth sucked on his neck making his pulse jump.

"Relax Sven and it won't hurt as much." Train whispered.

_Easy for you to say_, Sven thought. He panted all the while trying to get used to having Train inside of him. It was odd to say the least but he couldn't say he didn't like. Quite the opposite really despite the pain he liked the thought of Train inside his body. He reached up and brought Train's head down for a searing kiss. Sven let his mouth be dominated and whimpered softly.

"Move." Sven said when they broke the kiss.

No one needed to tell the ex-assassin twice about that. He pulled almost completely out before slamming forward into his lover. He absolutely loved the way Sven arched underneath him and the way he cried out in pleasure was positively beautiful.

_Sven will never be let go after today_, Train thought and with it he pounded into his partner faster and harder.

The room was filled with gasps, grunts, and slapping of skin. Not to mention the smell of sex was permeating the air. After several minutes Sven was reaching his limit.

"Train, I'm close." He panted gasping when Train rammed into him harder than before. "Harder."

Train complied thrusting as hard as he could until he could feel Sven contracting around him milking his erection. His Svenny yelled out his name making him quite proud. After a short moment he came inside his partner with a cry then slumped over Sven.

They listened to each other's heavy breathing before Train gently pulled out making Sven moan softly. When Train hovered over Sven he noticed how relaxed and complete he looked. How happy he looked. Train skimmed his right hand up Sven's chest and cupped the left side of cheek before leaning forward and pressing their lips together gently.

Sven lost his breath at how gentle this kiss was and immediately wrapped his arms around the ex-assassin. Train parted his lips for once letting Sven inside to dominate him. Their tongues soon danced a most sensual dance bringing Train back up for another round of play.

With a smirk Train turned Sven over onto his stomach and filled him from behind earning a surprised gasp.

"Again Train?"

With a chuckle Train leaned down to place a kiss on his lovers shoulder. "Well I have been known to have a lot of energy. And look at it this way I no longer feel so…out of it. This means I'm all too willing to make love to you."

Sven shivered from the way Train said that last sentence. "Make love…?"

Train hummed in appreciation as he started thrusting. "Yes, I want to make love to you Sven. You're my best friend and the one person I would so willingly lay my life for. That and I'm not going to let you go so easily after today."

What Train had said was a little too much to believe but he felt they were true. He could only hope that Train was telling the truth and that it wasn't something his drug induced mind had said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Train." Sven whispered as he tilted his head to the side to let Train bite his neck.

When they were almost at their peak the phone rang startling them. Panting Train picked it up.

"Hello?" he growled into the receiver.

"_My oh my Train! I can't believe my eyes!" _

Train looked at the phone in confusion. "Rin?"

"_The one and only! But I'm only calling to say thank you." _

"For what?"

"_For a lovely show of course! You and Sven were very beautiful but it surprised us that Sven was the submissive type. Still we adored it. Hope you give us another round of such astounding beauty. Bye!"_

"Wait, Rin! What are you talking about?" he heard a distinct click and knew she had already hung up.

Train looked down into Sven's confused stare and felt dread at having to tell his new found lover they were being watched by Rin and Princess.

"What's wrong Train?" Sven shifted to better look over his shoulder but in the process made Train shift inside him. They moaned in unison and kissed softly.

"I don't want to ruin the mood but Rin and Princess are watching us through cameras in here. They said thank you for giving them a lovely show."

Sven blushed and his eyes widened. After a minute he seemed to accept what was already done and simply smiled at Train.

"Well I kinda figured they were up to something but if they wanted a show they could have just asked." Sven laughed at the incredulous look Train gave him.

"You don't mind?" he asked.

"Surprisingly I don't but you have a much bigger problem than them at the moment." He moved his hips to get his point across and soon they were at it again.

_Hopefully we can do this lovely show again, _Sven smirked. The idea of Rin and Princess watching was a bit of a turn on.


End file.
